The Digimon Sayian
by megadrake
Summary: Azulongmon seems to be working on a new crest and a new digidestined will be chosen to weild it.
1. Prolouge

I don't own anything except the crest of honor.

On with the fic

In the digital world

As the great Azulongmon was finishing up a new crest a piximon entered the room and whispered in his ear.

"Understood,good job piximon the other digidestined will be surprised about there new ally." Said Azulongmon.


	2. Sayian blood

There will be some dragon ball z in this.

Chapter 1 Saiyan blood

On the aeroplane was asleep a 12yr old child called Zero Tayaci. He wore jeans and a red shirt, he had red eyes spiky black hair. He was moving to Japan with his foster parents for two reasons: one he needed a quiet life because in America he saved the world from evil aliens and two his real parents were aliens (his father a sayian,his mother a majin) that had duties across the universe.

Finally he arrived in Okuwa,Japan as his foster dad drove the car thorough the city Zero looked out the window to see what his new life would be like. They drove by a school. "That is Okuwa school the school you will go to," said Sophie his foster mom. It is honest to say that Zero was not looking forward to it.

Little did he know someone was watching him .


	3. Helping feels good

Zero slash one your advice really helped me a lot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kodumon.

As Zero started to settled in his room he got called downstairs so he went downstairs. As he entered the dinning room he headed Tom and Sophie talking about him so he eavesdropped on them. "Do you really think that it is a good idea to send him to school?" Asked Sophie.

"I think he is ready for it, " said Tom.

"But his super sayian form!" Exclaimed Sophie.

"He can control himself now he is not the short tempered child of last year, if no one dies by Friday we will take him to the chilli dog stand."

"As always you take his side."

Zero took this in account he loved chili dogs so he made sure to control his super sayian. The next day he said goodbye to his parents and flew of to school and arrived before anyone could see him. Zero ran to the principals office.

"Ahh you must be Zero," asked the Principal.

"Yeah that is me," Zero replied.

"Allow me to show you to class."

So the Principal and Zero walked through the school to his class. When they arrived they entered the class.

"Hello class this is your new classmate Zero Tayaci." The Principal left to seem in a rush.

"Alright I am Ms Peederpot, tell us a little bit about yourself," said Ms Peederpot.

"I don't like the idea of doing something fun but I do like martial arts," replied Zero with a look that would make broly surrender. The rest of the day went smoothly some girls had crushes on him because of his badboy attitude. On his way out of school he passed the computer room and saw some kids from his class go into it.

Meanwhile in the digital world

As Paildramon tried to attack black metalgreymon he failed and ended up deafeted turning back to veemon and wormmon as black metalgreymon was about to destroy the digidestined and there digimon a blue blast shot right through its heart and destroyed the spire digimon everyone turned around to see who or what saved them as a figure walked to them.

Who was the figure? Did Azulongmon have anything to do with it? find out on the next digimon digital monsters.


	4. Kodumon

As blackmetalgreymon disintegrated the digidestined turned around to see who or what saved them it was Zero,in the digital world he wore white trousers and an armored coat that showed of his muscles that the girls eyed. "Your welcome by the way," said Zero breaking the silence. Then everyone noticed a digivice in his hand that looked like a D-3 but had a different color scheme it was purple with red grips and the crest of honor on the back. Tai was the first to speak up "thanks for the save," replied Tai. Zero just nodded and flew away from the digidestined of to the I can see.

X-XZeroX-X

As Zero flew of he went to search for something. He flew for half an hour and finally found what he was looking for, he found a digiegg with the crest of honor on the front he picked it up. Then out of no where another egg appeared then it hatched into a red version of chibomon. "Thank you for freeing me I am ukamon," said the baby digimon. "I'm Zero," replied the slightly surprised sayian.

X-XTaiX-X

As Zero flew of the digidestined found there tongues and asked what just happened. "That guy had a digivice but it was different than the D-3 digivices," pointed out Izzy. "It had a crest on the back but I didn't have a good look at which one it was," said Tai. "I think that we should go ask him himself," explained Ken,so they went to look for the mystery digidestined.

X-XZeroX-X

Zero decided to train his new digimon to rookie level and trained for an hour. When they were going to leave the digital world when the digidestined finally found him. When Zero noticed them he turned around he greeted the digidestined and asked them what was the reason they came." We wanted to ask WHO are you or what are you,"asked all the digidestined. So when Zero explained exactly who and what he was the digidestined were surprised. "Wait so your the kid that saved the world from the aliens," Izzy asked. Zero had his hand behind his head and blushed when he nodded with a goofy smile across his face. They were in awe they were in the presence of a hero. Then they all went back to the real world.


End file.
